Tree grafting techniques traditionally involve forming a union between a succulent scion having a wedge shaped base portion and stock having a cleft, succulent end portion. The scion is inserted into the cleft of the stock, with care being given to the alignment of respective growth layers. A binding, such as a rubber grafting band, is applied evenly along the full length of the union to prevent the formation of resin pockets between the cut surfaces. Also, when the contacting surfaces are uneven and not under pressure, air-filled clefts form between stock and scion. The correct binding, and the application of an even pressure along the full length of the union is of great importance during the knitting of the union. The binding is coated with grafting wax, typically beeswax, to seal the union. Beeswax can be messy and cumbersome to work with. Further steps include covering the graft with a plastic bag so that the graft can develop in an airtight environment. For field grafting, the plastic bag may be covered with a kraft paper bag provided with holes for ventilation on the north side of the bag.
Such grafts as have been described require a high degree of post-graft care. A minimum of 3-5 cruises through each orchard are required to release bag grafts, with a good deal of time and expense incurred.
Furthermore, birds often damage grafts covered with foil or plastic bags.
Furthermore, a low graft survival rate requires replanting expensive rootstock that takes time to develop to grafting size. The time and effort involved to reestablish rootstock for grafts lost is very expensive.